Aftermath
by ScarletCourt
Summary: King Henry II of France has died and falling stars have predicted the return of the plague. This is the aftermath for Kenna and Bash who have just admitted their love for one another. Chapter 2: Exiled
1. A New Day

**A/N:** Now that the season finale is over, I decided to start a new longer story on our favourite couple. I will continue to update the _Master and Mistress of the Horse and Hunt_ as I have time and M-Rated scenes will go into that collection.

Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Reign characters belong to Laurie McCarthy and Stephanie Sengupta and The CW. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 1 - A New Day**

When Kenna rolled over to find the spot next to her empty and cold, she roused herself from sleep and looked for the candle she had left out for her husband. Seeing only a tiny stub left, it was obviously very late. Struggling to get out from under the warm covers, she pushed forward, putting one foot on the cold floor then the other. She then found and put on a cloak and shoes to find him. Normally, she'd send a servant to find Bash but with the King's death they were needed elsewhere.

She knew that he was still processing his father's passing, his place at French Court and the ominous prediction of the plague's return, but it was time to rest. Based on what he had told her of Francis's greeting in the aftermath, he would need his sleep for the days ahead. After some searching, she found Bash still out on the balcony near their room. With purpose, she strolled toward him, hoping to be able to coax him to bed with her.

Bash was looking out into the night when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Turning and seeing his wife, he asked with concern in his voice, "Why are you still awake? I thought you were tired." He then held out his arms to enfold her in his embrace. He had told her earlier that he loved her. Looking upon her sleepy but beautiful face, he knew that she held a very special place in his heart.

Comfortable in the arms of her husband, Kenna looked up and tried to stifle a yawn. "I did fall asleep, but awoke when I rolled over and your spot was cold and empty. Will you come to bed? You need your rest."

Taking one last look out into the night, Bash summoned a small smile for his wife and nodded. It had been a very long day and it was time to sleep.

After they entered their room and locked the door behind them, Bash asked, "I was wondering, if you're amenable, after my father's funeral, perhaps we could spend some time at the estate to furnish it better and make better memories in our home." They needed time together alone as husband and wife. Since their marriage, either Kenna was in fear of the King or he was dealing with the darkness with no time of their own. He then placed his cloak on a hook and began to undress.

Kenna took off her cloak to hang it behind the dressing screen. Turning to her husband with a sleepy smile, she said, "I'd like that." She and Pascal had encountered the Darkness there and Bash had followed just in time to kill him with the help of Nostradamus. It was a scene that she was unlikely to forget but their home deserved better memories. Yawning, she sat down to remove her shoes before getting back under the warm covers.

Soon Bash joined his wife in bed and Kenna moved into his embrace and placed her head on his bare shoulder. Lying there, Bash stared at the ceiling and absentmindedly kissed his wife's hair and caressed her arm, a myriad of thoughts going through his head just like it had been since Kenna originally gone to bed. He didn't have a chance to say goodbye to his father since by the time he had returned, his father had already gone. His brother had said in the short conversation after their embrace that he needed him, but at what capacity. There will be those who would be happy for him to go and never return.

Sensing that Bash was a million miles away, Kenna asked, "A penny for your thoughts?" When that was just met with a kiss on the head, she persisted, "Sometimes it's better to share your burdens. Isn't that what a wife is for?"

A smile couldn't help but form on Bash's face. The thought that someone was only concerned for and about him made him love her all the more. After another moment to construct his reply, he kissed the top of her head again. "Will you be happy at our estate, away from French Court now that Henry is gone?" They had moved out there to get away from a mad king. Now that the mad king was no more, would his wife be happy?

Kenna looked up at her husband's face in the dim light. "I told you earlier that you are enough and I meant it. I would be happy anywhere you are. Remember, I was born on an estate far from Scottish Court and though I was chosen to accompany Mary to French Court when I was six, when she was hidden away at the convent three years later, the others and I were returned to Scotland." Running her fingers over his chest, she continued. "While Court can be exciting, being lady of the manor was what I was brought up to be." When it, too, was met with silence, she added, "I thought that Francis said that he needed you?"

"He did," said Bash, still thinking and absentmindedly caressing her arm. "I know he will need moral support in the first days, but longer term, there will be those who would prefer that I'm not at Court and I don't want you or any children to be targeted because of me."

"Are we already thinking about children?" Kenna teased. "We've only been married a half year with you away more often than not ..."

"That's another reason I want to spend a little time away just the two of us," said Bash, lacing his fingers with hers. "Though we've been married for half a year, we've spent much of it apart what with the Darkness and my father. I want to get to know you without other distractions. We never did have a wedding trip."

"I don't think either of us were in a state of mind to go on a wedding trip after the ceremony," said Kenna chuckling. "Why don't we take a short trip tomorrow, just you and me? Pascal will still be sleeping in tomorrow morning after the draught he was given and he will be spending the afternoon with Nostradamus."

"Where would you like to go?" asked Bash, smiling and caressing her hand with his thumb.

"Anywhere where we can spend some time alone," said Kenna, stifling a yawn. "I'm sorry. I just want to start making memories with you."

"I'll arrange for a carriage first thing," said Bash, leaning over to kiss her brow. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," mumbled Kenna, adjusting to get more comfortable and was asleep shortly there after.

Bash remained awake a little longer but eventually he, too, fell into a deep sleep, lulled by the even breathing of his sleeping wife.

* * *

Kenna awoke early the next morning to Bash's arm draped over her and she could feel a certain part of his anatomy against her back, but she couldn't help but smile. He loved her. He had professed it last night and she had returned it. What a wonderful feeling that was until the stars fell, which according to her husband foretold the coming of the plague. They had gone and spoken with Nostradamus about the situation and Nostradamus thought it was possible but there was no way to tell when the predictions would occur. They would have to wait.

Not wanting to wait for the predictions to come true, she had suggested that they take a small excursion that day while Pascal was to be kept busy and distracted and Bash had agreed. Kenna savoured the quiet time to think a little longer, until she started hearing servants move about in the hallways. When she did finally rolled over in place, it woke Bash up from sleep. Reaching up to caress his face, she smiled at him. "Good morning."

Blinking the sleep away, Bash returned the smile. "Good morning." Even just as he was waking, the sight of her beautiful face brought such tender thoughts to mind. He had been feeling the pull of love for his wife for some time now, but her telling him that he was enough made his heart want to burst and so he had told her of his love for her. What was more remarkable was that she had returned it without hesitation. What had he done to deserve this wonderful marriage that neither wanted the night they wed?

Feeling the love that shone on Bash's face, Kenna leaned in to give her husband a quick kiss. "It's still early. I just heard the servants starting to move about, but I couldn't wait to start the day with you."

Running his fingers along her hip and bringing her night dress up her side, Bash said with a grin, "If it's early still, perhaps we could find some other diversions to keep us occupied until breakfast is ready."

"Perhaps we can," said Kenna, smiling before she leaned in to kiss him again. Before long, the kiss deepened and it was another hour or two before they finally dressed for the day.

* * *

After they had dressed and eaten, they went their separate ways to ready for their day excursion. Wanting to spend as much time as possible with his wife, Bash eschewed his horse and arranged for a carriage to take them to the village first and then anywhere else that his wife would like to go on their day together. Meanwhile, Kenna ordered a simple picnic basket with two lunches for the driver and their guard from the kitchens before checking in on Pascal, who was still sleeping soundly in his bed. She then left him a note telling him where she had gone and that she would see him that evening.

A half hour later, Kenna met Bash in the courtyard. It was the first warm, sunny day of spring. It had been a long, hard winter and despite or perhaps because of the sudden change in ruler the previous night, the wedded couple wanted to forget all about the upheaval just for a little while and spend some time falling in love with one another instead.

Once Bash helped his wife into the carriage and followed her in, he tapped on the roof to signal to the driver to go. With the carriage on the move, Bash settled beside Kenna and took her hand in his. Despite their intimacy earlier that morning, he had a strong desire to remain close to her.

Smiling at her husband at her side, Kenna teased, "What will people say when they see their Master of Horse and Hunt is sitting in a carriage?"

"I really don't care," said Bash, looking into his wife's eyes. "Today, I am a loving husband spending the day with his lovely wife."

A smile crept into Kenna's features when the meaning of his words sunk in. With shining eyes, she leaned in and captured his lips with hers with the tenderest of kisses. Bash returned her kisses with soft kisses of his own. Just savouring her affection was a balm to his soul. They were still sharing kisses when the carriage stopped in the village in front of a trinket's shop and it took the guard clearing his throat while he stood by the carriage door to alert them that they had arrived at their destination.

Bash was the first to realize that they had arrived and a blush crept over his features when he broke the kiss. Clearing his throat, he said, "I had asked the driver to stop here because I thought you might like to choose something for our home. When we moved, we were in such a hurry that we hadn't considered bringing anything that we didn't absolutely need. I think that you would like to start decorating it to your own tastes."

"I would like that," said Kenna, her free hand on his chest. "But I don't want to use your stipend for that. I'd want to use the money from the estate instead."

"Actually," said Bash with a grin. "Since the first quarter's rent payments from the tenants arrived just before we left, I took some of it with me when we returned to the Castle just for this purpose and I brought it with me today. Shall we then?"

"You cheeky bastard," said Kenna with a twinkle in her eye.

"If the cap fits," said Bash with a grin before he descended from the carriage and held out his hand for his wife.

* * *

Bash knew that their home was far from the state that Kenna would like it to be. Hence, he wanted to get her something that signified this new stage of their marriage. That whenever she looked upon that item, she would remember when he first fell in love with her.

Kenna was fascinated by the things on offer at the shop. Though she had purchased gifts before, she had never shopped for a home of her own. Looking from one thing to another while her husband followed her about, she consulted him often on his thoughts on the matter. Being the patient, caring person that he was, Bash gave his opinion when requested and occasionally when it wasn't.

Finally, Kenna settled on two things: a vase and a small keepsake box. "What do you think?" asked Kenna looking at her husband. "I thought the vase would be lovely on the table by the entrance and the keepsake box could go on the mantle in our bedroom."

"I think my wife has elegant tastes," said Bash with a smile, not entirely focused on the purchases as much as he was focused on the person making the selections now that a decision was made. "I've already given my opinion and think them lovely. If you've made your choices, let's pay for them and then we can be on our way." Leaning closer, he added in a whisper, "I'd much rather be alone with you."

A smile graced her face after he spoke in hushed tones and a hint of a blush rose up her cheeks. "Very well, let's pay." After a quick glance at her husband, she brought the items to the merchant and soon they were on their way.

While they walked out of the store with Bash holding their purchases and Kenna taking his other arm, he asked, "Where would you like to go next?"

"You are more well-traveled than I," said Kenna looking up at him. "Where would you suggest for a lovely picnic spot?"

Handing the purchases to the guard, who opened carriage door for them, Bash helped his wife in and followed her in. He then looked at the guard. "Please take us to the south shore of the Verdant River near the rapids."

"Very well, my lord," said the guard, who stowed away the packages and then climbed atop the carriage to give the driver direction.

Once they were settled and on their way, Kenna turned to her husband. "Where are we going?"

"A small clearing I know of by the Verdant River not too far from here," said Bash, looking from their clasped hands to her face. "It's secluded and beautiful, but close enough that we can return to the castle within an hour."

"Sounds lovely," said Kenna with a sigh. She then leaned her head on her husband's shoulder to enjoy the drive.

After awhile, Bash kissed his wife's head. "I was wondering if there's anywhere you'd like to visit before we head to the estate after the funeral. The first quarter rents were more than I originally expected, so I was thinking that when we retire from Court for our honeymoon that there's no need to go straight to our home. We could take a small detour first for a few days."

"Would we be able to afford a few days in Paris?" asked Kenna, turning to look at him. "I've always wanted to go but never been." Realizing where she was referring, she added, "I suppose we ought to pay a visit to your mother while we're there."

"If that's what you want," said Bash, with a shrug. "I've only written to tell her we married."

"Did she reply?" asked Kenna, curious about the situation.

"Yes, but I've not had the opportunity to reply." Bash looked out the window to avoid his wife's gaze.

"Wonderful," said Kenna, exasperated. "Now my mother-in-law thinks I have no manners. Why didn't you tell me? I could have replied as your wife."

Bash turned to look at his wife sheepishly. "We were still bickering at the time. I didn't want my mother to think that my marriage couldn't work."

"So you ignored her?" said Kenna giving her husband a look of disbelief. "When she probably wondered about you and asked about me and us?"

"I was otherwise occupied," said Bash, leaning in for a kiss. "Sort of like now."

Kenna indulged her husband for a time, but when she finally broke the kiss, she said, "You're not going to distract me that easily. We'll write when we return to the castle and if she's available we'll visit when we're in Paris. Our home is not yet ready to receive someone like your mother."

Looking at his wife, Bash admitted, "I suppose we ought to console with her now that my father is gone. I'm certain that she will hear the news before our letter can reach her." Just then the carriage slowed and turned off onto a smaller road. Looking out the windows, Bash added, "We should be arriving at our picnic spot in the next five minutes."

* * *

Once stopped, the guard open the door to let the happy couple out. After they stepped out, Kenna reached into the picnic basket and pulled out two sack lunches - one for the driver and one for the guard. Both thanked their lady profusely before she and Bash walked to their picnic spot.

Upon arriving at the spot, Bash laid out a blanket in a clearing by the shore of the river, Kenna took out their lunch. Though the river was no wider than fifteen feet, the waters were fast in this section creating a lovely ambiance of running water for the picnic. They spent lunch feeding one another food and just looking at the clouds. Neither had felt so happy, so carefree in such a long while. Bash told her a little of what his days hunting the Darkness had been like and described the eclipse he had seen when they found Pascal.

"Speaking of Pascal," said Bash, trying to approach the subject of their temporary ward. "What are your thoughts on his future? I know that you've become attached."

"I don't know," said Kenna, looking at a spot far away. "He can't stay at the castle. He's worried that someone will kill him because he is a pagan."

"There are those who would," said Bash gravely. "Especially if they discover he had been chosen to succeed the Darkness."

"You weren't there yet, but the Darkness had asked Pascal to sacrifice me to the gods," said Kenna with a shiver. "While he didn't and I don't think that he would have, I don't know how much he has been force fed about his role. I'd return him to his mother but he says that both his parents are dead."

Bash sighed. "Normally, orphans are left at the conv—"

"I know, but he's afraid that they will burn him since he's a pagan," said Kenna. "No one should be burned for their beliefs so long as they don't force their beliefs on others or hurt people because of it. If only, we knew of a pagan family who could take him in."

Bash hadn't expected the conversation to take such a turn and after a moment's hesitation, decided to tell her about his past. "I thought you were Catholic?" he asked, testing the waters.

"I am," said Kenna. "However, I also don't believe in all the bloodshed for believing in something different."

"So, you wouldn't be angry or upset if I were to tell you that though I was raised in my father's faith, I was born a pagan?" asked Bash while he searched her eyes.

Kenna caressed his cheek with her hand, her brows wrinkling at the thought. "Of course not. I know you are a good man and I love you. I don't care if you were born one or if you were still one." Seeing the relief written all over his face, she added, "How long have you been worried about this?"

A weight lifted, Bash continued to confess looking at his lap before raising his eyes to look at her. "Truth be told. It's been months now. Ever since I started to fall in love with you."

"And you've kept it to yourself?" asked Kenna, surprised and pained that it had been weighing on him.

"I was worried that I could never be the husband you wanted," said Bash, waving his hand. "You know, the one you had been expecting, the Duc of Anjou with his chateau."

Lifting his chin so he was looking at her, Kenna looked him in the eye and said with conviction, "You are the only husband I want, the only husband I need and don't you forget it."

As if they were drawn by an invisible force, Kenna leaned closer and Bash captured her lips with his. The separated long enough for Bash to declare his love again before they were otherwise occupied for the next half hour, the sound of the river masking any sound of intimacy that might otherwise have been overheard by their guard and driver.

After a short nap, they decided to pack up and head home. They had only packed enough for lunch and Pascal was expecting them to return for dinner. Once they settled in the carriage with Bash's arm about Kenna's shoulders, he said, "That was possibly the best day I've had in a long time. I want all our days to be like that."

"I had a wonderful day with my husband as well," said Kenna with a grin. "I want to spend more days like that with you."

When they drove through the first village, it was alit with lanterns and torches and one house was being burned. When they got closer, a villager, waved them through shouting, "Plague. Stay away."

Looking at his wife, Bash was alarmed. "It can't possibly be so soon."

Seeing them throw bodies into the pyre while they passed through the village, Kenna covered her mouth. "We must hurry back to the castle to warn them."

"I agree," said Bash. Knocking the top of the carriage to get the driver's attention, Bash then stuck his head out the closest window and yelled, "Hurry back to the castle, we need to warn them of what happened here."

"Yes, my lord," shouted the driver while he cajoled the horses to move faster.

The remainder of the ride back was much faster than the ride out with everyone anxious by the turn of events. When they arrived at the gate to the courtyard, the driver called out, "Open the gates! The Master of Horse and Hunt has returned."

The reply from the castle stunned them all. "No, the gates will be opened for no one on the orders of the Queen of France. The plague has come and to keep it out, no one shall pass through the castle walls."

**A/N2:** Thank you for reading. I wanted to separate Pascal from our couple since they deserve sometime alone with one another. I'd love to hear what you think, so please do review.


	2. Exiled

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. They are much appreciated. Without further ado, here's chapter 2.

Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Reign characters belong to Laurie McCarthy and Stephanie Sengupta and The CW. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 2 - Exiled**

_"No, the gates will be opened for no one on the orders of the Queen of France. The plague has come and to keep it out, no one shall pass through the castle walls."_

"What do they mean no one shall pass?" asked an anxious Kenna, looking at Bash.

Bash rose to exit the carriage. Looking back at his wife, he said, "I'll go see what the situation is." He then approached the portcullis.

Before he walked past the horses pulling the carriage, the two guards at the portcullis, each holding a loaded crossbow, called out. "Halt!" One of them added, "That's close enough."

"Do you know who I am?" asked Bash, rather annoyed.

"I do, my lord," said the same guard. "But my orders, directly from the Queen, are to keep everyone out."

"Where is the Queen?" asked Bash, hoping to speak to Mary about the situation.

"Meeting with the Privy Council with the Queen Dowager, my lord," said the guard. "Not to be disturbed."

Surprised by the answer, Bash asked, "And the King?"

"Outside the castle walls, my lord," said the guard, unsure if he should have lied instead.

"Are you telling me that the Queen locked the King of France out of his own castle?" asked Bash, incredulously.

"Yes, my lord," said the guard uneasily.

"Where did he go?" asked Bash, with a hint of annoyance.

"I know not, my lord." The guard was now worried about the next question even though the Master of Horse and Hunt was at least fifteen feet on the other side of the portcullis.

Bash took a deep breath and released it. "Are you at least able to fetch me someone who can provide better answers?"

"Yes, my lord," said the guard, who then turned to a servant nearby and barked out, "You there. Go get someone who can answer his questions."

The servant scurried into the castle and Bash walked back to the carriage to apprise Kenna of the situation.

After Bash relayed the gist of the conversation, Kenna asked, "Where is Francis, I wonder?"

"Wherever he is, I hope he's safe," said Bash. "When he was younger, he used to catch every cold that went through the castle."

"Bash? Kenna?" A familiar voice called out.

Kenna looked at her husband before looking out toward the Portcullis. "Is that Greer?"

Bash leaned away from the carriage to get a better look. "Yes, it is."

"I'm coming with you," said Kenna, opening the door and pushing past her husband.

Again before Bash and Kenna could get past the horses, the guard who had spoken earlier said, "That's far enough, my lord, my lady." Both guards waved their crossbows nervously.

Kenna and Bash stopped. "Greer, what's going on?" asked Kenna.

Greer looked at the guard before turning to her friends. "Mary ordered the portcullis lowered after Nostradamus received reports from the surrounding villages of the plague. No one is to come in or out to prevent infection inside the castle. I'm sorry."

"Where is Francis?" asked Bash, worried about his brother.

"Out, that's all I know," said Greer. "He left mid-morning, shortly after Mary received word from Lola."

Puzzled, Bash looked at his wife and he saw the answer written all over her face. Francis was the father of Lola's baby. Turning back to Greer, he asked, "In which direction did he ride?"

"I think in the direction of her and Julien's new home," said Greer, pulling her shawl around her while a chilling wind just blew through. "I don't know much more than that I'm afraid."

"Since we can't enter the castle, can you watch over Pascal for me?" asked Kenna, worried. "I promised him that I would see him tonight and I hate having to disappoint him, but I don't want to be the one who brings plague to the castle. Write to us at the estate when it's safe again. Queen Catherine should have our direction."

"Of course," said Greer, nodding. "I'm sorry."

"We understand," said Bash, with a sigh. "We'll return once we've received word." Bash then put an arm around his wife and led her back to the carriage. After he helped her in, he looked at the driver, "Take the south road toward Burgundy, but just before you arrive in Burgundy cut toward Champagne. We're taking a small detour before we head home."

"Of course, my lord," said the driver. "We'll have to rest a couple of hours at the next village and then drive slow though through the night, and the horses need it after that mad dash earlier."

"I understand," said Bash. "I'd rather we get home late than lose the horses. We'll need to eat dinner before we head out into the night, so we'll take advantage." Bash then entered the carriage and settled in beside Kenna.

When the carriage started moving again, Kenna turned to her husband. "I hope that Pascal will be all right. I did promise him that no one would hurt him and now I can't be there."

"I'm sure he will be fine," said Bash, who wasn't nearly as attached to the boy. "Greer and Nostradamus will spend some time with him and he's our temporary ward. That ought to carry some weight. Right now I'm more worried about Francis."

Kenna turned and placed a hand on Bash's chest. "We are going to try to find Francis by going to Lola and Julien's, aren't we?"

"Yes," said Bash, nodding. "We have to rest the horses at the next village, so we'll have dinner then before heading to Julien and Lola's new home. Since we have to drive slowly after dinner, I suspect that we'll end up at their home rather late into the night."

"I hope that Lola is alright," said Kenna, worry written all over her face. "One of her sisters died in childbirth. It can happen to anyone really. I received word soon after I arrived in France that a cousin died after giving birth to her fourth child."

"Yes, it's a risk no matter what," said Bash, taking her hand in his. He then turned to look at his wife. "As you know, my cousin also died shortly after giving birth. Are you afraid when our time comes?"

Normally, Kenna would say no, but this was Bash, who could see right through her. "Every woman worries. It can end in such joy or such sorrow and there's no way to know until afterward. We can only prepare as much as possible. If it makes you worry less, my sisters who have children are all alive, my mother lives still and my grandmothers both lived into their sixties and between them they've birthed more than fifty children." Kenna willed a smile on her face to lighten the mood.

"I hope that the result of our love will end in joy," said Bash, returning her smile and caressing her hand with his thumb. "Now that I've found my own happiness, I don't think I could stand to lose you."

"We never know what life will hold, so it's best to live life to the fullest," said Kenna. After a momentary pause, Kenna added, "Talking about living life to the fullest, we should think about what we want for the estate. We now have tenants to consider."

"I know very little about estate management," said Bash, a little daunted at the thought of managing a whole estate. "My father groomed me as his life's companion, someone with whom to ride and hunt, someone with whom to share stories about women, someone with whom to spar. Management learning was all left for Francis."

"I know I may not seem to care much about estates," Kenna started with a smile. "However, my father and brothers often talked estate business at the dinner table and once that topic was brought up it would never leave." Kenna rolled her eyes at the thought. "Even bored to tears, I did learn a few basic things, but I'm sure that if we were to write to my family, we could be assured of practical advice."

"Well then, perhaps the estate will have a chance after all," Bash grinned.

They then settled to enjoy the scenery until they arrive at the village.

* * *

When the travellers arrived at the village, activity was less than than expected for time of day. Entering Bash's favorite tavern, he and Kenna were greeted with muted enthusiasm by the owner. Several tavern workers had become ill, along with two of the owner's children, which kept him distracted. As well, the owner's wife and sister who normally works at the tavern were nursing the children at home.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Max," said Bash. "I wish all of them a speedy recovery."

"Thank you, Bash," said the owner with a wan smile. "How can I help you today?"

"My wife and I require dinner, whatever you have for the day is fine and a couple of ales," said Bash. "Aside from that we'll also require a couple of simple dinners for our driver and guard who will be staying with the carriage."

"Of course," said Max, who then sent the orders to the kitchens and then he personally poured and delivered the ales to them.

After Bash and Kenna were served their drinks and left to their own devices, Bash spoke up, "It's worse than I thought. I expected some to be ill but so many."

"It is the plague," said Kenna with a frown. "I've heard that it kills three-quarters of those it touches. Let's hope we don't catch it from here or any other establishment we will need to use on our journey home."

"I wonder how our tenants are faring," said Bash, looking into his drink. "I hope that it hasn't reached that region yet."

"Let's hope for the best," said Kenna, caressing his arm. "We need the estate to thrive for our future."

"Agreed," said Bash, giving his wife a small smile. "How much do you know about the estate?"

Kenna thought for a moment before responding. No one had ever asked her anything like this before. "I know that it has one modest manor house, a number of tenants farming in all the cleared areas, and the remainder is all forest through which a river runs. I have no idea what the crops are or whether there's a village nearby. When I arrived, it was the dead of night and we left in a hurry after you killed the Darkness. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought that if we were to share in managing it that you might care to know more details of it," said Bash, thoughtfully. "It's rather difficult to manage what you don't know."

"I am interested in knowing more about our home," said Kenna. "If we are to live there and leave it for our children, then I want to learn all about it."

"Well, The first time I visited, I passed by a small village about two miles to the south," said Bash, looking at his wife. "I also spoke to the estate manager then and we have about fifty or so tenant families. Some grow wheat and barley, others have orchards and other's yet grow grapes to make wine. The previous owners, before Catherine came into possession of it, used to host a wine and harvest festival on the grounds during harvest season."

"That sounds wonderful," said Kenna, smiling broadly. "We should do something similar for the next harvest season."

"I agree," said Bash, happy to divert her from the recent unhappy new. "Gives us an excellent opportunity to come to know our tenants. There's more."

Kenna nodded. "Go on."

"We have a small orchard and a small vegetable and berries gardens on the grounds, too," said Bash, becoming more animate. "Whatever isn't used by the household is made into jams, jellies and preserves that are sold in the village."

"All this is happening without an active owner?" asked Kenna, rather astonished. The manor house itself had been in dire need of repairs. "In Scotland, often estates with neglectful owners tend to fall into disarray."

"While she did neglect the manor house, Catherine did provide detail instructions to the estate manager to carry out each year based on his previous year's report," said Bash. "When the estate manager asked me what I wanted to do, I just told him to continue with Catherine's instructions for the time being and that we would review the situation once we settled."

Kenna was about to respond when one of the kitchen maids brought out their dinner. She instead asked the maid if the driver and their guard had received their dinners. When the girl answered in the affirmative, Kenna thanked her. Then she and Bash continued to discuss the estate in more detail until it was time to leave.

* * *

The drive to Lola and Julien's was slow and the swaying of the carriage and a belly full of ale and food soon lulled Kenna to sleep on her husband's shoulder. Bash spent some of the time gazing out the window but as the evening light faded and the night fell, he was drawn to watching his sleeping wife. She had surprised him so since their horror show of a wedding half a year ago. When he learned from his father that the solution for him was to marry Kenna, Bash had been horrified, but when the choice was death versus being married to a woman he didn't like very much, he chose to live.

At the time his feelings for Mary were still dominant in his mind, but little by little his wife had grown on him. She had been willing to work on their marriage when he had proposed that they learn to like one another and had surprised him by gaining them an estate and cherishing the modest wedding ring he had given her. She was also an equal partner in bed who was willing to give as much as she was willing to receive. Best of all, she made him want to be a better man, to work on their life together, and to cherish each moment they had. What had started under such painful circumstances had grown to much more happiness in his life than he ever expected.

Kenna shifted in her sleep and Bash was drawn to kiss the top of her head which woke her.

Looking at his sleepy wife, Bash said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's all right," said Kenna, still blinking back the sleep. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." A yawn escaped her. "Where are we?"

"Just crossed the border into Champagne," said Bash, looking out into the dark of the night. "We should be there in under five minutes."

Reaching into her bag, Kenna pulled out a small mirror, but it was no use, there was no moon out and the carriage they had borrowed for the previous day wasn't equipped with a lantern inside the cabin. "I must look like a fright, but I won't know until we get there."

"I rather doubt that," said Bash, looking over at her. "Even at our wedding, you looked beautiful."

"I was a crying mess that night," said Kenna, giving him a look of horror though he could barely make it out. "I don't think I stopped crying until I finally fell asleep on our bed after what must have been hours."

"I remember," said Bash, with a smile into the darkness. "And you didn't, stop crying that is until much later. At the time I resented how you were imposed on me and as the night wore on I deeply regretted convincing you to move in after the wedding."

"I was so miserable that night," said Kenna. "I would have regretted me, but I didn't have any fight left and was willing to follow any lead by that point."

"You had plenty of fight in the days following though." Bash chuckled. "I remember finding you both irritating and annoying but something about you always intrigued me enough to want to keep working on our marriage."

"I'm very glad you did," said Kenna, reaching her hand out for his face. "Because you make me very happy." Steering it to her, Kenna leaned in and kissed him.

Bash's response was immediate and he deepened the kiss while he reached to caress her cheeks. Just when he was about to kiss her jaw, the carriage was first slowed and then stopped. The couple pulled apart quickly and looked out the windows. They were puzzled that there were no lights on either side of the road.

"Why are we stopped here?" asked Kenna.

"There must be something on the road," said Bash, looking into the night.

The guard jumped down from his perch and approached the door of the carriage. "My Lord, you have to come out and see this."

Moving quickly, Bash exited the carriage and was followed by Kenna. What they could make out by the light of a rising moon was a burnt out shell of a house.

"Why are we here?" asked Bash, looking at the guard.

"My Lord, this is the place you gave us direction to find," said the guard. "The sign at the gate confirms the correct location."

"It can't be," said Kenna in utter disbelief. "Lola wrote of her lovely home after she moved in several weeks ago."

"It must be a week at least," said the guard. "You can't smell burning any longer."

"Where could Lola and Julien have gone?" Kenna asked of no one in particular.

**A/N2:** Thank you for reading. Sorry to leave you in a lurch again. :P I'm trying a new way of writing and storytelling. I'd love to hear whatever you think good or bad, so please do review.

P.S. I started a new Kennash tumblr called **Kenna and Bash Like to Bicker** wherein our beloved couple bicker over short chats. You can find url by putting dots in between the next three words: Kennashbickering tumblr com :) I'm planning to put one up every single day until the end of the hiatus. Prompts welcome! I hope you check it out.


End file.
